On this day
by SummerFruitsJuice
Summary: On the anniversary of his mothers disappearance Adrien is forced to face the truth of what happened.
1. Chapter 1 Adrien

Adrien laid in bed and stared up at his ceiling, he wasn't ready for today. If he could he would turn over and go back to sleep until tomorrow, but he couldn't not only did he have school, it might mean missing the chance to see Ladybug, the only person that could possibly make him smile today, beside staying in would mean being stuck in all day with his father. Adrien loved his father and this would be one of the rare moments when his father would have nothing planned but to see him on this day in the state that he would be in just sounded horrible. Adrien sat up and looked at his phone, it was only six thirty a good half an hour before he needed to be up but if he was to go back to sleep he wasn't sure he would have the will to get back up instead he got up to take a long hot shower.

Adrien never realised how big his shower was: it was large, empty, and made him feel more alone than anything and with the only sound being the water hitting his back, Adrien couldn't escape it. He thought about this day ten years ago.

Back then everything was brilliant. His father was happy and loving, he would always spend his days with Adrien. They would play for hours, and best of all his mother was there to. She would smile and they would dance, and sing purposely off key since that was always more fun but today they didn't have time for that. His father and mother had to go on a business trip to Tibet and wouldn't be back until the end of the week. His mother kissed his fore head and his father tussled his hair.

"Look after him Nathalie," His mother smiled.

"I always do Mrs. Agreste." She smiled picking Adrien up and squeezing his hand, "Say goodbye Adrien."

"Bye." Adrien smiled a toothy smiled. His mother gasped and lent forward.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my. Is that a lose tooth?" She asked.

"Yep...It will come out soon. Won't it mother?"

"Of course, and when it does make sure you put it under the pillow for the tooth fairy."

"The tooth fairy?"

"Yep, she a magical little fairy that will swap that little tooth for a whole Euro!"

"A whole Euro!?"

"Yep, one that you can spend on anything you want."

"No way?"

"Way."

"We're ready to leave now Mr. And Mrs. Agreste." The pilot smiled.

"We have to go now, but I will be back soon." His mother smiled kissing his forehead.

"See you soon Adrien." His father smiled taking his mothers hand, "This way my lady."

"Adrien." Nathalie whispered.

The sky seemed to open up and rain fell onto him. It was strangely warm.

"Adrien?" Nathalie whispered again, Adrien looked up at her but she was still smiling and waving at his parents. Thunder boomed but there was no lightning in sight.

"Adrien?" Nathalie voice sounded worried but her face still carried that empty smile. Adrien are you okay?"

The world seemed too disappear with every rain drop soon he was back in his shower room. Nathalie must of been knocking on the door.

"I'm fine, Nathalie. Just taking a quick shower." Adrien replied.

"Adrien, you have been in there for a while. It's almost quarter past eight. You'll be late for school." She sounds different than normal. Less cold, she must of remembered what today is. "I'll be out soon, thank you for worrying."

"...That's okay."

Adrien could still feel her out there, she wanted to say something "Is there anything else?"

"No...Well, yes. You don't have to go to school today, you can stay home if you wish. You're father would understand."

"I want to go, I'm fine. Really...I'll be down soon."

"Okay Adrien."

Adrien heard her walk away, her shoes tapping on the ground. Soon he got out of the shower and was dressed.

Walking down the hall Adrien decided to check on his father, to make sure he was okay. His father was sat at his desk. Adrien stepped inside, his father didn't seem to notice. Adrien walked up to him and placed his hand on his father shoulder, his hand was quickly hit away. His father shot him angry looked that quickly melted away to it normal emotionless expression. He snapped the locket he was looking at, it seemed to hold a picture of Adrien's mother.

"Shouldn't you be heading to school, or have you realised what a waste of time that is?"

"I was just leaving, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Adrien stepped back, he knew he should just leave his father when he got like this. Adrien let out And half hearted smile, "I'll see you when I get home."

Sitting in the car, Adrien couldn't help but think about his father. The anger, Adrien was worried about his father, worried that Hawk Moth may feel his pain and akumatizie him. If that's the case then he will need him, no he will need Chat Noir. He should be with his dad.

"Adrien. We're here." Nathalie smiled.

Adrien hadn't notice them pull up, he was read to turn to Nathalie and tell her that he's changed his mind when the door open and the Gorilla loomed over him. He could see Nino waiting at the steps for him. Marinette and Ayla joined him, they seemed a little worried. How long as Adrien been sitting here?

"Adrien, are you okay?" Chloe appeared by the door. She didn't smile, squeal, or grab at him. She's probably the only person who knows what today it. Chloe is many things but she's not the type to tell anyone about it, not even Sabrina.

"I'm fine Chole, thanks."

"I thought you weren't coming in today,"

"Actually I..."

"...It's very brave of you, I think your mother would be proud."

Adrien felt his throat close up, and his eyes filled with tears. She was right. His mother would be proud and she would of kissed him on his forehead before telling him that he was a brave boy.

"Here." Chloe gave him her handkerchief. "It's silk. Only the best."

"Thank you Chloe. Really." Adrien smiled.

"If you want to go home, I'll make up some excuse for you."

"No it's fine. I'll be right in."

Chloe nodded as she turned to walk away. Chloe's probably the only person who knows what he is going through to. He never asked what happened to her mother, She never told him. Adrien looked at Chloe, this was the girl her used to know. The friendly, happy, girl that would pick up on the smallest of emotions and react to them ready to help, he still doesn't know what made her change to the bitter person she pretends to be today. Chloe flipped her hair at Marinette and seemed to make a salty comment, which caused Marinette to turn red and shake her fist angrily. Nothing unusual today, they still seem to hate. He wished they got on. Chloe could be a great person if people gave chance, she just has a wall up and uses her attitude as an defence. Adrien sighed and stepped out of the car.

"What did Chloe want?" Nino asked, when Adrien reached the steps.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." Marinette mumbled.

"Well it was. Not that it's any of you business." Adrien snapped.

"Dude." Nino said.

Adrien looked at Marinette, her face was red and she had tears in her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...It's nothing really." Adrien tried to force a smile but he couldn't. Instead he just walked inside. Marinette still hadn't moved, Nino and Ayla were trying to comfort her. He should apologise again, he didn't mean to upset her. He does really care about Marinette just like all his friends he just couldn't deal with it today.

"That was cold." Plagg whispered in his ear. "She didn't know."

"You think I don't know that."

"You should tell her, and Nino about today. Let them help you.

"I don't need their help."

"If you say so."

In class neither Marinette or Chloe talked to him. They both let him be. Chloe occasionally looked over to check if he was okay, and he could feel Marinette's eyes on him, she wanted to say something but didn't know what.

The day was moving so slow, and for once nothing was happening. No bitter arguments no Akumas, nothing. Adrien let out a brief sigh enjoy the peace for once. He wasn't really paying attention to the class but when the door knock his eyes slowly rose.

"Come in," Miss Bustier sighed at the disturbance it what was otherwise a brilliant, stress free lesson.

"Sorry Miss Bustier, but the principle wants to speak to you." Said the student that had been asked to get Miss Bustier, she was a lower classmen and one Adrien didn't recognise.

"Did he say why?" Miss Bustier ask.

"No Miss."

"I'll be right there." Miss Bustier turned to face the class, "Read the next chapter by the time I get back."

Miss Bustier followed the girl out and the class instantly started talking to each other. Nino tried to ask him what was wrong but he never answered him, and with Chloe being so quiet, people seemed to wonder what was happening. He could hear Mainette and Ayla behind him.

"What if there is something going on between them."

"You need to relax girl, it's fine. I'm sure there's nothing happening. It's Chloe after all."

"Chloe isn't a bad person." Adrien snapped. "Maybe if you gave her a chance then you would know that."

"Chill out. What is with you today?" Nino asked.

"None of your business." Adrien snapped, before storming out.

"Adrien!" Marinette called out.

"Argh! Just leave him alone Marinette." Chloe shouted back, "Just for today. Please."

Adrien didn't hear the rest, it was weird having Chloe being the nicer one out of the two. He felt so angry and sad. He needed to calm down, Plagg said that he can't be akumatizied but he still felt it in his his heart. He needed some fresh air. He left the school and ran.


	2. Chapter 2 Chloe

Chloe didn't mean to snap at them. That wasn't what she wanted at all, she knew Adrien wouldn't want that either. They were all looking at her. The whole class. Sabrina Stood up next to her, and smiled, "This is why he will never like you Marinette."

"Sit down Sabrina," Chloe whispered. "Don't get involved in this."

"But." Sabrina whispered back.

"Sit down." Chloe growled.

"What is going on here!?" Miss Bustier enter the classroom and demanded to know.

"Well, erm...A...A Adrien" Marinette was struggling to talk as per normal, Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Adrien got a text saying that he had to go to a shoot, he waited a bit for you to come back but he was running late and had to leave. He asked us to apologise for him."

"Really?" Miss Bustier asked, "He should have scheduled it for after school."

"They tried, but this was the only time the photographer was free."

"I'm sure that the Gabriel Brand can get any photographer they wanted whenever they wanted them."

"Well...Not this one."

"Why not?"

"Because, because..."

"...Because it's Nicéphore Niépce." Marinette smiled.

"And?" Miss Bustier asked.

"Nicéphore Niépce doesn't wait for anyone, not even Adrien." Chloe smiled.

Miss Bustier glanced between the to girls slightly concerned by the fact they were helping each other out but she didn't really want to test it, sighing she went back to teaching the class. Chloe nodded her thanks to Marinette before sitting down. She would never verbally thank Marinett even though she was grateful.

"What was that about?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing, that concerns you." Chloe frowned.

When the class was over Chloe wanted to talk to someone about Adrien, but she couldn't talk to Sabrina, that would be a breach of trust. Lately Adrien has seem to be becoming more and more distant with her and talking to Sabrina wouldn't help with that. Ayla seemed to be just a friend and none of it had anything to do with her. As if she could talk to Marinette about it, she likes Adrien too and he likes her back for whatever stupid and pointless reason, if he wanted her to know it should be him that confined in her about it. Nino seems to be the best person to talk to. Adrien will be mad that she spoke about it to someone but he needs some who he trust to talk to right now, and that's not her. Chloe stood up and walked over to Nino, she flipped her hair back and let out the confident smile that she mastered long ago.

"We should talk." She didn't look at him, she couldn't, instead she studied her nails.

"Err, me?" Nino asked.

"Obviously who else would I be talking about, them?" Her eyes flicked up to Marinette and Ayla, she let out a harsh laugh. She appreciated Marinette's help earlier but that time has been and gone. She couldn't let them think she needed help. Expressly from them. She could see it bother Marinette, she could she the anger in her eyes, so she did what she always did flash a smile.

"Chloe are we going to Lunch?" Sabrina asked.

"Not today, me and Nino have things to do."

"Umm, okay." She frowned walking out of the room.

"Well, are you coming?" Chloe asked Nino.

"Okay, sure." He sounded unsure but followed her out the room.

Chloe lead him down the halls until she was sure that Marinette and Ayla weren't around before she found a bench to sit down on. Nino sat next to her, he clearly didn't trust her and thought that she was up to something. Chloe hated this, she hated asking for help but it was what was best for Adrien and even if it meant betraying him he needed her to do this.

"How much do you know about his mother?" She asked.

"Not much, why?"

Chloe let out a sigh. "On this day ten years ago, his parents were on a work trip to Tibet. When the unspeakable happened..." She told him everything, everything she knew about it. How it changed everyone in that house. How it made everything simply stop for so long.

"They never found her?"

"No, they think she still alive but...but the police stopped looking ages ago. Gabriel still hires private investigators but they haven't found anything new in years."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"It's not the easiest subject to approach. I thought that he wasn't even coming in today. When I spoke to him in the car he looked like he was about to turn back and go home but..." Chloe felt her tears feel her eyes "I talked him out of it. I convinced him to stay. Now he's alone. Alone on the day his mum disappeared."

Nino grabbed Chloe and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay." He smiled and stroked her hair. Chloe stayed their for a while before pushing him away and drying her eyes.

"Thank you," She smiled. "But if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure my father makes you pay dearly."

Nino smiled awkwardly, "I won't."

Chloe stood up ready to leave, but then she looked at Nino and signed. "I think he would of gone to the aquarium. That was one of his mothers favourite places to go."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Nino ask, still surprised be Chloe's compassion.

"He needs his friends right now," Chloe looked down to the ground, slightly ashamed herself. "And that's not me anymore."

"Chloe..." Nino wanted to do something, or at least say something but he was at a loss of words.

Chloe just flipped her hair and walked away. She was far to emotional in front of Nino, she'll have to do something to show him that she isn't some pathetic crybaby. Chloe looked at her phone, she still had most of lunch left and that should be enough time to do what she can for Adrien. She stepped outside the school and made her way to the Agreste manor. If she could somehow get Gabriel to understand and open up, then maybe he would be able to talk to Adrien about it.

Chloe knew the way to the manor, she knew all the ways to the manor, and was there pretty quickly. She should have half an hour before she would have to leave to get back to school in time. On the way over she had planned everything she was going to say, but standing in front of the gate all the words seemed to vanish from her mind. She was shaking, what was she thinking a sixteen year old girl going up to a grown man and telling him how he should behave, there was no way he would listen to her, if anything he would speak to her in that terrifying, heart stopping way, and that's all without raising his voice. Chloe knew that all colour had drained from her face, and was s thankful that she reapplied her makeup on the way over so that she would at least look like a normal human being. She took a deep breath in and rung the buzzer.

"Yes?" Nathalie answered in her usual monotone voice.

"Hi, it's um Chloe. I'm a friend of Adrien's..."

"...Adrien's is at school at the moment, you will have to come back later."

"I'm not here to see Adrien. I need to talk to Mr. Agreste."

"Mr. Agreste is not taking any appointments today you'll have to come back another time."

"I can't come back another time. It's about Adrien, it's really important!"

"If Adrien was in trouble the school would of let us know. Good day young lady."

"Wait, please. Please just ask him." Chloe was crying, so much for reapplying her makeup, "I know what today is, and that why I have to talk to him. Please just ask him. Please."

"One moment"

Those next few moments were the longest in Chloe's life. She needed to calm herself. If he did come down to talk to her and saw her a crying mess he would lose all respect for her and send her on her way. She needed to think, one. How will she address him, in past she has called him Gabriel but that was a long time ago. Mr. Agreste is formal and shows respect. Plus he might now really remember her on today of all days. Two. How will she approach the subject, if she is tactful he might be more willing to listen but she doesn't have that much time and he maybe in no mood for tact. If she is to direct he will get mad at her. She would have to try something in the middle.

The gate buzzed, "Come in." Nathalie said.

Chloe walked up the path, feeling so nervous she might throw up. Nathalie was already standing at the door waiting for her. Chloe quickly straightened herself out and put on the confident face she wore so very well, though she knew that a trace of concern still lingered there.

"Right this way Miss Bourgeois."

Nathalie led Chloe down the halls into the drawing room, and showed her to a particular comfy looking chair. Chloe sat down as gracefully as she could and smiled to Nathalie who returned it with the usual lifeless expression.

"Wait here." She said, "Mr. Agreste will be with you shortly."

Chloe waited, and waited, she looked down at her phone and sighed, she only had ten minutes left before she had to leave.

"I apologise for the delay, Miss Bourgeois I was previously engaged." Mr. Agreste smiled taking a seat opposite her. She knew that was a lie, Nathalie had said he wasn't taking an appointments, his eyes were a little red too, he must of been crying and had to compose himself but Chloe knew far to well that she shouldn't mention it.

"I don't wish to speak out of turn Mr. Agreste but I am worries about Adrien." Chloe looked at him, to make sure he didn't want to say anything before continuing, "I know what today is sir, and don't think he is handling it as well as he thought he would."

Chloe paused, she didn't feel comfortable saying this. It wasn't her place.

"Go on," was all Mr. Agreste said, he had clearly picked up on her discomfort and despite being reserved cared deeply about his son and wanted what was best for him.

"I think he feels so alone. When Mrs. Agreste disappeared he didn't just loose one parent he lost both of them. You've changed Mr. Agreste. You're not the same person yo used to be, I know why, and so does he. He needs you. He needs to talk to you about how he is feeling or it will consume him," Chloe said quickly before she had a chance to stop herself, "And if I may be so bold, I think you need it too."

Mr. Agreste studied her for a moment, Chloe swallowed hard. "Thank you for your concern. If there is nothing else, I'll take my leave."

"Yes, there is one more thing." Chloe said locking on to his gaze, surprised to find herself still talking. "I think you should tell him what happened that night, what really happened. The whole story."

"Get out." Mr. Agreste frowned, "You have no idea what you are talking about, so take your leave. Now."

Chloe quickly got up and hurried out of the room knowing all to well she had said to much, but when she reached the door she stopped and turned back to seeing a very angry looking Mr. Agreste staring into what felt to be her very soul. "I'm sorry, not for just speaking out of turn but for everything. Please try and think about it for Adrien's sake."

Chloe didn't stay for an answer, she walked out of the house and headed back to school. Hopefully Nino would of found Adrien and comforted him.


	3. Chapter 3 Marinette

Marinette wanted to follow Nino and Chloe to find out what she had to say, it seemed to be concerning Adrien which made her even more intrigued.

"Girl, you need to chill." Ayla smiled grabbing her shoulder. "You're coming across very nosy."

"It's just Chloe." Marinette frowned. "She knows something about why Adrien is acting so weird, as his good friend you should care a little more that Chloe is the one in the know."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you have been crushing on him for little over a year and Chloe being your only real rival to his heart?"

"Of course not." Marinette frowned.

"Come one girl, this is me you're talking to."

"Fine, okay. The fact that it's Chloe is bothering me. The fact that she seems to know what's going and how to deal with it, it bothers me and I hate it. I hate that I can't do anything to help him. I hate that she can, and hate myself for hating that she can."

"If you keep being so hateful you'll end up being akumatizied." Ayla laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh my god!" Marinette shot up, "What if Adrien gets akumatizied? He's not in a good state, he is a perfect victim for Hawk Moth."

Marinette grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom and straight into Nino knocking him to the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Ayla laughed as she helped a blushing Marinette up.

"I'm sorry, but I need to find Adrien." Marinette said already heading to the door.

"Hold up, we need to talk." Nino said grabbing her arm.

"But, Adrien."

"It's about Adrien."

Marinette looked at the door then at Nino before nodding and taking a seat. Ayla sat next to her while Nino remained standing.

"Today is the anniversary of his mothers disappearance. I shouldn't go into the details, Chloe confined in me, and Adrien probably won't be to happy about that as it is. But she told me that on this day he is normally on his own, his father like normal stays out of the way. Last year, it was a Sunday so he wasn't at school, but today with all that happened in class. It was to much for him."

"I had no idea." Marinette frowned, feeling bad about everything. It must not of been easy for Chloe to say this to Nino, actually why did she say anything Nino?

"Why did Chloe say all this to you, why didn't she just go and handle it herself." Ayla asked, taking the words straight out of Marinette's head.

"She said he needed a friend, and that hasn't been her for a while."

If Marinette felt bad before she felt a whole lot worse now then ever. Chloe despite everything cared about Adrien in the same way that she did, she would only want what's best for him too.

"Chloe told me that he might of gone to the aquarium, it's were his mother liked to go. I'm going to head over there now, you guys should come along"

"You don't think she's lying about where he would of gone, so she could help him herself." Ayla frowned.

"I don't think so, otherwise she wouldn't of told Nino anything." Marinette said.

"That's true. But I saw her leave the school, I wonder where she went."

Marinette knew Chloe was up to something but knew that just like her she wanted what was best for Adrien, and wherever she went it was to do just that. Marinette had to trust Chloe on this.

"We should head to the aquarium. If Chloe thinks that might be where he is, then it's worth a shot."

Marinette was still worried about Adrien become akumatizied, and a part of her wanted to transform to get there sooner rather than later but she couldn't think of a reason to break off from the group. It was days like this she wished Ayla knew that she was Ladybug, that way she could go on ahead without it being rude or making a lame excuse. Without Ladybug's help the bus was the quickest option. When they arrived at the aquarium, they saw Adrien sitting on the steps outside. Marinette thought that he would of been inside and that it would of taken them ages to find him, but there he was, just sat on the step outside. The three of them walked up to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Adrien asked looking up at them.

"We're looking for you man, why didn't you tell us?" Nino said, sitting down next to him.

Adrien shrugged and looked at the ground.

"We thought you would be inside." Ayla smiled crouching down in front of him.

"How'd did you know that this is where I'd be?"

"Chloe told us." Marinette said, "She was really concerned about you."

"Chloe told you everything?" There was a hint of anger in his voice,

"No," Nino stepped in. "Just me. I told Marinette and Ayla what today was. That's all they know."

"She shouldn't of told you anything."

"She just wanted to help." Marinette smiled. "She knew that Nino would be the best person to help you."

Adrien was quiet for a while. "My mum loved this place. We used to come here all the time. She thought that it was amazing, she could just sit and watch them swim for hours. The sharks were her favourite."

"Did you see the Sharks?"

"I didn't go in. I haven't been in since..." Adrien's eyes filled with tears.

Marinette sat down next to Adrien and put her arm around him, she didn't know what to say so she made soft calming sounds. Adrien collapsed into her arms and cried, Marinette slowly stroked his hair. Ayla and Nino sat around them. None of the said anything, none of them really knew what to say, so instead they sat there in silence as their friend cried, ignoring the stares and blocking any photo people tried to take of the crying model.

When Adrien finished crying he dried his eyes and forced a smile, "I think we should head back now."

On the way back they passed Marinette's family bakery, she quickly dove in and grabbed some macarons, ensuring her parents that she is on her way back to school and that she needed them for a good cause that she will explain later. For the rest of the walk the group tired to cheer Adrien up with a mixture of macarons, funny stories, and god awful puns. All of which worked, and by the time they reached the school he was showing them all how bad a pun could really be.

When the bell rung and they arrived in class, Chloe was already in her seat talking to Sabrina. Marinette was glad to see them getting along, after this morning she wasn't sure how Sabrina would of acted, and she didn't think that Chloe would of told her about Adrien. Marinette wanted to thank her properly, without her none of this would of happened. Marinette would never of thought of checking the aquarium and by the time she did who knows what would of happened. The rest of the day went smoothly. Marinette waited for the class to leave, when only Ayla, Nino, Adrien and Chloe were left Marinette got up and was about to get up to speak to Chloe to thank her when Adrien beat her to it.

"Thank you Chloe. You've been a real good friend today."

"I wish I could of done more." She smiled looking down at her feet.

"Are you kidding, you brought me my friends. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'll be." Adrien put his hand on her shoulder, "It really meant a lot to me."

Chloe smiled and gave a Adrien a quick but meaningful hug. The five of them walked out of school together and saw Adrien's car waiting for him. He looked at his friends and smiled. "Thank you. All of you. I really needed you guys today, but I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want your help, but I needed it. Thank you."

Adrien walked down the steps and opened the car door, but he quickly jumped back. Marinette rushed down the steps to she what was wrong, and there sitting in the back of the car was Adrien's father Gabriel Agreste.

"Father!" Adrien gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that we should head to the aquarium, and talk about your mother."

Marinette was shocked by this and she couldn't help but wonder how Adrien was feeling.

"But why now? After all these years?" Adrien was clearly shaken up by all of this.

"You have some good friends." Mr. Agreste said looking up at Chloe who quickly went a bright as a tomato.

Adrien looked back and smiled at her, before climbing into the back of the car. Which quickly pulled away and headed towards the aquarium. Marinette couldn't help but smile she was happy for him. She looked over at Nino and Ayla who were hand in hand waving Adrien off. Chloe was still standing there. Marinette quickly rushed over to Ayla.

"I'm going to thank Chloe properly."

"Okay girl, she you tomorrow." She smiled as her and Nino walked off.

Chloe began to walk away but Marinette rushed over. "Wait, Chloe wait."

"What?" Chloe said, her face back to its normal self.

"I wanted to thank you. For everything you did today. It was nice of you."

"It was nothing."

"Nothing!? Nothing, you got the Gabriel Agreste here. Do you really call that nothing?"

"Well, I." Chloe seemed shocked by Marinette genuine admiration.

"How'd you do that any way?"

Chloe and Marinette walked around Trocadéro, while Chloe explained what she did to get Gabriel Agreste to talk to Adrien. Marinette listened intensely, nodding along amazed by what she was hearing. Marinette would never have the courage to do that, unless she was Ladybug but she doubted it would of gone anywhere as well as Chloe's encounter. After walking around talking for a while Chloe stopped and looked down. "You know what's the worst thing about this whole thing?"

"No, what?" Marinette asked, wondering if she was going to tell her something about Adrien's mothers disappearance, which so far she has only told Nino.

"I'm a little jealous of him."

"What?" Marinette didn't understand. How can someone be jealous of what Adrien was going through.

"I know it's silly, and I know why it must sound so stupid to you. I would of loved it if my mum just disappeared."

"It does sound stupid, why would you want that?"

"My mum didn't disappear, she didn't die. She just left. She left me behind. She left her own baby girl behind. So she could have a new better life." Chloe looked up at Marinette, who just starred at her. "My mum didn't want me. What type of mum could just leave their child behind."

Marinette didn't know how to respond, she couldn't imagine her life without her mother. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like growing up not only without a mother but knowing that your mother didn't want you.

"I wish," Chloe said choking on the words. "I wish my mum was missing, that way I would have hope that she still thinks of me, and that she's trying to get back to me. Her Lolo. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. She's got a new family a new baby girl. I don't even know where she lives anymore. She's moved on with her life and left me behind."

"Chloe." Marinette said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there's more to it then that. She still loves you. Chloe, she still loves you."

"Thank you Marinette, but that's not true." Chloe whimpered "When she left she told me that she was never coming back, and that she couldn't care less if she never saw either of us again. She left us, daddy and me alone. Marinette, she just left us alone and made it clear that she never wanted to see us again."

Marinette didn't know what to say, she couldn't empathise with Chloe about this, she couldn't even imagine it. Marinette looked at Chloe and spoke from the heart. "Chloe I can't understand what you're going through and I know I never will. I don't know what I can say or do to help you but if you ever need a mum to talk to, you can talk to mine. She would love someone else to give motherly advise to."

Marinette didn't even have a second to think before Chloe flung herself into her arms. Sobbing uncontrollably.


End file.
